unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Holy Ba™an/My Suggestions/Bug reports/Requests for Unturned 3.0
Addressed to Nelson Sexton, with the hope that he will somehow recieve it. It's much too long for a comment, almost 100x too long for a twitter post, and I'm not sure if he takes emails from the public. I want to say that I love what you've done with the update, and it is so awesome, it feels like a brand new experience. You rock Nelson! I have more than just praise, however. Some suggestions/requests/bug reports for the game I have include: Bugs: 1.) The game crashes frequently, and it's crashed by doing anything from turning on the lights in a car, opening my inventory in a car, looking at a bed I claimed previously, switching weapons, climbing a ladder, etc., but it doesn't crash every time, but seemingly random. Just in case it has to do with those actions, I'm including them for reference. When it crashes, it takes me to the last time I saved and exited the world on that character, making it frustrating to backtrack. It's also worth mentioning it reverts my character to the state before last, oddly, seemingly every time. Going online changed that, so maybe it was just because our wifi cut off that day. 2.) Requests: 1.) adding a "drop" button. I use that a lot for picking up guns I find, using all their ammo, then dropping them, rinse and repeat, saving the ammo I use for my better guns. 2.) adding storage and mufflers (exhaust pipe for reducing noise) for vehicles. I think the storage capacity should vary from vehicle to vehicle, with the offroader or truck having the most, naturally. This would also allow you to transfer items from character to character (of the 5 sets allowed for gold players), allowing you to repair other character's weapons, or give your spare alice to one of your other guys, etc. 3.) Tweaks to vehicles, such as making the offroader go faster on dirt/grass, and having faster speed and more fuel usage in emergency vehicles when using the sirens (just like police and fire fighters going much faster with sirens, because of an emergency). Making cars unique would add a great value to the game, making it more immersive of an experience. 4.) Mac modifier key functionality. Having the game recognize the Command key, and function, and such. It's not a bug, so I felt like this'd be a better spot for it. 5.) Upon mastering one class, being able to choose one of the other 2 in addition to the traits of the prior one. 6.) Having secret skills only unlockable after having this level skill, or that level skill, or similar. That'd be really cool. Suggestions: 1.) adding polar bears, and/or grizzly bears. That'd be really cool to fight a bear, skin it, and cook the meat. 2.) Adding unique weapons/attacks for different zombies. Like Mega Zombie can summon up to 5 normal zombies, and at the secret lab, the scientists can throw potions, or zap you with handheld teslas, cops use batons or handguns, etc. Again, this would add a wonderful sense of immersion, and who wouldn't love killing scientists to steal their zappy weapons and use them against all the zombies. 3.) Sanity. It's an awesome feature that has SO many possibilities. Imagining hordes of zombies travelling in hordes like piranhas, or finding an rpg, which really turns out to be a stick (ultra fml face ;_; ), it'd be so kickass. 4.) bows and rpg's. They're badass, no further explanation needed. Other stuff: 1.) This isn't for 3.0, but from the wikia, we should have either a link or board where we can send you suggestions, even categorized suggestions, to make it easier on you. I know you work hard for us, and I won't speak for anyone aside from I, but I really do appreciate what you have done for us. It's really cool that someone my age is creating something so awesome all on his lonesome. If you've read this far, thanks for reading. My best wishes, Craig Category:Blog posts